


【咖卓】狼人杀·下（PWP）

by AnnR



Category: TES, 电竞同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnR/pseuds/AnnR
Summary: karsa  x  knight洪浩轩x卓定重度ooc。非狼人杀文学n禁，很变态（并是很不想承认），血’腥？暴’力，黄。强迫，口交，颜射，囚禁/受孕幻想，道具和be
Relationships: 咖卓





	【咖卓】狼人杀·下（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> karsa x knight  
> 洪浩轩x卓定
> 
> 重度ooc。非狼人杀文学  
> n禁，很变态（并是很不想承认），血’腥？暴’力，黄。  
> 强迫，口交，颜射，囚禁/受孕幻想，道具
> 
> 和be

别骂我

卓定的头发稍长，散下来的时候堪堪遮住眼睛，本也是害羞的人，就藏在头发后面偷偷的看着你，被发现后就羞涩的把头扭开，思考片刻在抬头认认真真的和你打个招呼，眯起眼睛甜甜的笑了起来。本来往上挑的眼角应该是机灵顽皮的孩子才应该有的，在他脸上却生得这般人畜无害。  
现在那一头软软的头发被狼王的利爪揉乱那一双无辜的眼睛里满是泪水。这个长度，刚好可以粗暴地抓住，用了力向后拽，强迫小孩抬起头来，一双清澈的眼睛含着两汪清泉，可怜兮兮的望着，祈求着最后的希望。  
狼王坚硬的指甲擦过卓定细嫩的脸颊，故意留下浅浅的血痕，不会留疤，即使只是猎物狼王也希望可以留下表面上的完美，剖开内部，只留下一具没有灵魂的空壳。  
强迫小孩抬起头，那双被泪水浸透的澄澈倒影着他的嗜血，贪欲和暴虐，仿佛在圣经上用鲜血写着的地狱赞歌。  
这个角度使小孩的下颚正好蹭在他的胯部，太适合干坏事了。狼王也的确那么做，掐着小孩的下颚强迫他张大嘴，粗大的性器便直接捅了进去。  
第一次口交，卓定本来就没几两肉的脸颊被撑的有些凸起，难受的呻吟全部被堵了进去。唾液顺着无法闭合的嘴角流出，混着泪水打湿了卓定的上衣。  
口腔的温热让狼王很受用，开始还会掐着卓定的下颚骨防止他突然咬下来。偶尔被坚硬的牙齿划到，尖锐的痛感让狼王格外兴奋，加大力道拽着卓定的头发往自己下体上按。  
“把牙齿收起来。”狼王恶狠狠地威胁道，“要是敢弄疼我，我就当着所有人的面肏你。”  
回应他的只有卓定呜咽的哭声。  
嘴里的性器不断的涨大，粗大的柱头几乎要捅进他的喉咙，压迫的他无法呼吸。他挣扎着想要逃离，却被被扣紧脑袋无法移动分毫，只能用舌头推拒。  
柔软的舌头舔上柱身时，狼王满意的舒了口气。  
很好，他改变主意了，留这个瘦的没几两肉的孩子一命，把他关进笼子，就像人类囚禁宠物一样，让他只属于自己。不会给他穿衣服，小宠物怎么会需要衣服呢？白天他出门时会把家门缩的紧紧的，没有人能够进来与他分享他的小宠物，直到深夜他才姗姗归来，他的小宠物一天没有吃饭，肯定已经饿坏了，奄奄一息的躺在地上，听到他开门的声音才有气无力的抬头看，眼神里尽是绝望与渴望。他呢？就会履行一名优秀主人的职责，打开他小宠物的后穴，或许有时候可以用嘴，反正他都不介意，毫不怜惜自己的精液，把他的小宠物喂的饱饱的。肚皮会被撑起来，圆鼓鼓的里面全都是属于他的东西，轻轻一按就会顺着被肏红的后穴流出。小宠物被折磨的哼哼唧唧的哭，握着他的手求他放过自己。

终于还是在吧卓定憋死之前抽了出来，一只手拽着卓定的头发防止他倒下，另一只手撸动着自己爆发边缘的性器，把精液全部射在卓定的脸上。  
白色的浊液挂在那人的刘海上、睫毛上，混着小孩的口水和眼泪淅淅沥沥往下流，被长长的睫毛接住，溢出来的则拉出几道长长的细丝。  
狼王满意的舒了一口气，松开小孩的头发任由他重重的砸回床板上。长时间被迫开启的下颚无法闭合，一些液体便可以趁机而入。  
洪浩轩俯下身子揉着他酸胀的咬合肌，动作竟然意外的温柔。他吻了上来，或许算不算亲吻，只是撕咬着卓定脆弱的下唇。血珠刚渗出来就被狼王用舌头卷起来吞下。

“好吃吗？”狼王把卓定重新压在身下，扣紧他的下颚使他无法将嘴里混杂腥咸的液体吐出来，用力向上推让卓定被迫扬起头来，腥咸的浊白便顺着被打开的食道流了下去。  
狼王感受着卓定脆弱的喉结在自己宽大的手掌下蠕动，正如猎物的垂死挣扎，现在这条命在自己手里，只要他愿意，轻轻的收紧手指，纤细的脖子就能轻易的被他折断，就像折断清晨森林里的第一朵玫瑰那样简单。

带着坚硬长指甲的手指毫无预告的捅进卓定狭小紧致的后穴，身下的人瞬间绷紧了身子，呼吸突然的停滞，接下来便是剧烈起伏的胸口。  
痛 ，撕心裂肺的痛，如果不是被捂着嘴，他无法想象自己将会发出怎样的惨叫。  
一双细长的腿挣扎着，瘦的甚至无法夹紧阻止后穴里的入侵者，只能用尽全力踢蹬在洪浩轩的身上，不痛不痒，被狼王轻易的握住脚踝。  
耐心是狼王的必修课，但在这件事上，他并不需要耗费太多，粗糙的扩张也只是为了他自己在侵入过程中的顺畅。他完全不在意小孩的哭喊求饶，反抗与示弱让他异常满足，甚至想要听到的更多。  
喉咙失去了压制，卓定哭喊了出来，从未被使用的地方异常敏感，才一根手指就让他觉得痛的好像被撕裂一样。粗糙的手指划过从未被使用过的嫩肉，被排斥的推拒着，和他的小主人一样弱小无力。

差不多了，洪浩轩掐着卓定的细腰把他翻了个面，握着他半硬的性器强迫卓定抬高了腰身。这是兽们最原始的交配体位， 身下人完全臣服的姿势让狼王十分满足。  
卓定似乎觉察到了他的企图，拼命的挣扎起来。“别动。”狼王的手从下方按紧了卓定的腰，柔软的腹部坠在掌心反复磨蹭，偶尔用指甲在上面刻画着，下一秒就想把人开膛破肚了一般。  
全身坠入恐惧的人几乎全身僵直的接受了第一轮入侵。粗大的性器比手指更能捅进令他恐惧的深度，同时也把他脆弱的肠壁撑开到了极致。  
源源不断的顶弄始卓定再也撑不起身体，四肢瘫软的趴下，只有腰被狼王提起到一个适合侵入的高度。纤细的手指攥紧床单，不满泪痕的小脸蹭在粗糙的亚麻布表面，哭泣的声音随着身后的动作断断续续，在撕心裂肺的惨叫后也没了平日里软腻腻的甜，更像是一把粗砂糖揉在手心，被硌的生疼。

黑夜总是很神奇的存在，卓定很少有时间去认真体会，太黑了，一些见不得光的东西就会跑出来干坏事。卓定没见过大人口中那些存在于黑暗中的怪物，他一般会躲进甜蜜的梦乡，那里的风是香的，水是甜的，甚至连夜晚都是布满了星星被照的亮亮的。  
感官被无限放大，过程无限拉长。  
洪浩轩用堪称温柔的手环过他的腰，从宽松的衣服伸入，按压揉搓着卓定抽搐的小腹。  
“你感觉到了吗？”洪浩轩付下身子，整个人都压在卓定背上，徘徊在腹部的手突然加大力道，把卓定死死的压在自己的怀里，也钉在了自己的性器上，“这里，有我的形状呢。”  
他不顾卓定变调的呻吟，加大力度冲刺了起来，最后把精液系数注入了卓定体内。  
洪浩轩抱着卓定，一起倒在狭窄的床面上，卓定原本平坦的小腹被撑的微微变形。里面全都是属于自己的东西，狼王满意的想。抚摸着自己的杰作，他开始思考到底怎样才能把这个人干到怀孕，看着本来就不大的孩子抱着肚子坐在冰冷的地面，眼睛里除了无助和恐惧，只能再装的下他。涨大的腹部会大大限制他们的姿势，不管怎样把他按在床上，那人总会下意识的去保护脆弱的胎儿，即使并不想要这个罪恶的果实，但总还是会屈服于本能。  
谁又能逃的开本能的驱使呢？

狼王终于依依不舍的从卓定体内退了出来，连带着粘稠的白色浊液湿湿嗒嗒的挂在释放了的性器上在被涂抹在卓定腿间。  
只要他轻轻地按压小孩的腹部，就能收获细微的呻吟和加紧双腿的颤抖。  
快要流出来了。狼王想到了一个好主意，他摸到被遗忘在一旁的猎枪，抬起卓定的腿把枪管推入了还没完全恢复的颤颤巍巍的后穴。  
枪口的金属是未经过精细打磨的粗糙，在脆弱的肠壁上开出伤口，血液和着精液成为了枪管最好的润滑剂，帮助着罪恶一路推进到最深处去。  
冰冷坚硬的金属被镶入体内，本来已经无力的躯体重新挣扎了起来。卓定哭喊恳求他，这太过了，那把枪还保持着没有退膛的状态，只是一个不小心走了火，就会以最耻辱的方式丧命。  
“睡吧。”洪浩轩满足的将卓定抱紧在怀里，无视掉那人无意识的颤栗和绝望的哭泣，用残忍的温柔揉了揉卓定凌乱的头发。一如既往。

清冷的月光透过破败的房顶照在他们身上，卓定已经停止了哭喊，红肿的眼睛里终于有了几分清明。  
狼王黑色的头发镶上了一层银边，这是最后的月光了，再过不久，太阳就会升起，照亮这原本就黑暗的世界。洪浩轩已经恢复了人类形态，褪去野兽痕迹的手轻轻搭在怀中小孩的身上。苍白瘦弱的身体上布满触目惊心的红痕，谁也不会想到这些正是他留下来的痕迹。  
熟睡的狼王放松了警惕，也放松了对卓定的压制。小心的避开身后人的拥抱，卓定小心翼翼的把手伸到腿间，强忍着喘息，颤抖着把枪从两腿间拔了出来。  
冰冷的火器抱在怀里，混合着血液、腥膻与硝烟的气味，他稳了稳呼吸，翻身面对着熟睡的人。  
只有一颗子弹，卓定用颤抖的手抬起枪口。

嘭  
最后的月光被白昼吞没，一切又重新安静了下来。

——  
本来被桃气的不打算写了都

和日常感叹自己是个傻b  
感谢大家还能看的下去


End file.
